


Конфабуляция

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Автор не имеет сколько-нибудь глубоких познаний ни в одной из областей, которые затронуты в тексте. Кроме чувств, эмоций и совершения глупостей. ;)Автор понятия не имеет, продавали ли кофе навынос в нью-йоркских кафе в 60-е годы, как открывать сейфовые замки, каков механизм амнезии и как именно действуют амиталоподобные вещества. Название препарата взято с потолка. Идея фика заимствована из фильма Гарри Маршалла “За бортом” (1987 г.) В роли Курта Рассела Илья Курякин, в роли Голди Хоун Наполеон Соло. Озвученные Наполеоном требования к качеству икры - прямая цитата из фильма.Текст написан в рамках феста "Снежный шар 2017/2018" в подарок для bistrick
Kudos: 11





	Конфабуляция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bistrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/gifts).



Встреча двух личностей подобна  
контакту двух химических веществ:  
если есть хоть малейшая реакция,  
изменяются оба элемента.  
© Карл Густав Юнг

Соло с его сибаритством допекал Илью в Германии и Риме, достал до печенок во время стамбульской и парижской миссий, но апофеозом стала командировка в Нью-Йорк. Нет, в том, что касалось дела, он был профессионален ничуть не менее Ильи. Но беда в том (и Курякин сознавал, что это только его личная беда), что профессионализм Наполеона Соло не включал в себя такие понятия, как полная преданность работе, самоотречение и готовность пожертвовать сиюминутными удовольствиями. Нет, это был профессионализм совсем иного сорта: допускающий флирт с красоткой-администратором в Кларидж-Отеле, тарталетки с икрой в кафе де ля Пэ и долгое, вдумчивое изучение антикварных коллекционных статуэток, не имеющих ни малейшего отношения к текущей миссии. Возможно, прояви Илья столь же эпикурейские наклонности и позволь он себе подобные выходки, миссия и не провалилась бы, но точно была бы поставлена поставлена под удар. Если один напарник сибаритствует и в ус не дует, другой должен быть собран и всегда начеку. Да и не было у Ильи потребности в столь вызывающем эпикурействе. Беда же разведчика Курякина состояла в том, что пока Ковбой любезничал с красивой девушкой в лобби отеля, Илья, скорчившись в три погибели, сидел в вентиляционном коробе, ожидая сигнала от напарника. Для миссии было не столь уж важно, пятью минутами раньше или позже прозвучит этот сигнал. Но для затекших ног и под невыносимым углом согнутой курякинской шеи эти пять минут (как и еще пять, и пять последующих… чертов Ковбой!) были очень даже важны. А пока плотно пообедавший Соло на открытой веранде парижского кафе под сенью зеленого навеса наслаждался пейзажами Девятого округа, Илья прохаживался в переулке, наблюдая за окрестностями, втягивая бурчащий живот, опасаясь солнечного удара и горько сожалея об отсутствии любимой кепки, которую напарник потребовал оставить в номере “в целях конспирации”. Из переулка он прекрасно видел, что встречу давно пора было заканчивать. Ковбой уже обо всем переговорил со своим визави: тот курил, откинувшись на спинку стула, а Соло… Соло ел своих рябчиков с ананасами. Или тарталетки с икрой. Или что-то еще, Илье было уже наплевать. Вот Ковбой отложил салфетку, вновь заговорил с вдохновенным видом. На какую-то минуту уличный шум затих, и до слуха Курякина отчетливо донеслось:  
\- Икра должна быть круглой, твердой, правильного размера. Она должна таять во рту. В нужный момент.  
А потом, уже в отеле, в ответ на упреки Ильи Соло только вскинул брови в насмешливой гримасе:  
\- Я? Затягивал встречу? Мой безнадежно советский друг, художник чувствует, когда нужно нанести последний штрих, а я чувствую, когда именно в разговоре должна быть поставлена точка. Я бы предложил тебе пойти на встречу с Прюнье вместо меня, но боюсь, что ты вызвал бы у него подозрения. И вообще, кафе де ля Пэ для советской разведки всегда было неудачным местом. Возможно, я уберег тебя от судьбы Гроссфогеля.

Спустя полгода судьба и воля начальства привели их в Нью-Йорк. Ковбой там расцвел, словно растение, высаженное в подходящую почву. Все его буржуазные привычки и пороки расцвели вместе с ним.  
И на этот раз Илья тоже оказался в наружном наблюдении, заняв стратегическую позицию в узком коротеньком переулке. С одной стороны от него находился антикварный салон, где Соло должен встречаться с объектом. С другой - витрина кофейни, украшенная к Рождеству. Среди открытых коробок с шоколадом и печеньем высилась наряженная ель, оленья упряжка несла Санту, мерцали огни, ангел покачивал крыльями и осыпал оленей искусственным пушистым снежком. Соло уже битых два с половиной часа торчал в антикварном салоне. Илья с букетом замерзающих и замерзших до стеклянного состояния, несмотря на упаковку, цветов делал вид, что ждет девушку. Девушка, конечно, опаздывала. Соло тоже не спешил. Илья посматривал то в витрину антикварного, то в сторону кофейни. Он пересчитал уже, кажется, все волоски в бороде Санты и все пятнышки на боках оленей.  
Сгущались сумерки, иллюминация становилась все ярче, а уличный воздух - все морознее. Он наждаком застревал в горле, обжигал. На небе появился месяц - в точности такой, как любят рисовать на рождественских открытках. И Илья отстраненно подивился тому, что с его рожек еще не свисают сосульки, как это обычно на подобных картинках рисуют. Близость и недоступность кофейни вызывала сначала раздражение, потом зависть, потом нечто уже слегка напоминающее отчаяние. Смотреть в ту сторону не хотелось. Но нельзя же было все время пялиться на Соло. Внутри тепло, уютно. Мелькают силуэты посетителей, от чашек поднимается пар. Так что мозг невольно домысливает запах кофе - или правда аромат настолько силен, что разносится по всему переулку? Но зайти погреться нельзя. Илья отвернулся, вновь посмотрел на Ковбоя. Тот сидел боком к окну, его руки плавно двигались в такт разговору, он бережно брал статуэтки одну за другой… При чем здесь статуэтки? “Крючком”, на который нужно подцепить антиквара, должна была стать коллекция антикварных табакерок, некогда принадлежащих знаменитостям. Этот поганец опять развлекается там? Использовать “жучки” они не рискнули: антиквар был тесно связан с Т.Р.А.Ш., а трашевцы всегда активно пользовались электронными подслушивающими устройствами и различными способами перехвата информации, порой обставляя в этом вопросе ведущие спецслужбы мира.  
Когда Соло вышел наконец, не удостоив Илью взглядом (что было совершенно правильно), и не направился ловить такси (что было вопиюще неправильно), а вальяжным шагом зашел в кофейню, у Курякина потемнело в глазах. Он ждал минут пять, потом бросил букет в урну и ворвался следом. Соло как раз расплачивался с баристой, тот отсчитывал сдачу. Илья толкнул напарника плечом так, что кофе выплеснулся тому на пальцы, и пошел в сторону уборной, надеясь, что Ковбой догадается пойти следом. Тот поудобнее перехватил картонный стакан, оставил сдачу на стойке и двинулся туда же. Илья ждал его на пятачке перед входом в туалет.  
\- Какого черта тебя сюда понесло, Ковбой? - зарычал Илья. - Ты должен был в отель ехать! Причем еще час назад, если не раньше! Что за статуэтки вы там рассматривали?  
Соло молча сдернул перчатку с руки Курякина, - тот даже не успел уловить движение, - и сжал его пальцы. Они отогревались в тепле, кожу покалывало словно иголками. Рука ощущалась неживой, не своей, как бревно, а пальцы Соло казались раскаленными. Илья вырвал руку и сунул в карман, обжегшись о ледяной холод промерзшей подкладки.  
\- Я зашел взять тебе кофе, Большевик. Подумал, что ты наверняка следом зайдешь. Я сейчас поймаю такси, а ты выходи черным ходом, я буду ждать тебя в переулке напротив табачной лавки. Сейчас Сочельник, второе такси ты будешь ловить до второго пришествия.  
\- Подземкой доберусь, - буркнул Курякин.  
\- Ты вообще живой человек или статуя Дейнеки, а, Большевик? До ближайшей станции идти три квартала по морозу.  
\- Пока еще живой, - проворчал Илья. - Вроде бы.  
И, не удержавшись, шмыгнул носом.  
\- У меня есть подозрение, что Хейз мне что-то подсыпал, - тем же тоном продолжил Соло.  
\- Ты с ним виски распивал, как тогда с Викторией Винчигуэрра? - взвился Илья.  
Соло продолжал безуспешно пихать ему в руку стаканчик с кофе.  
\- Я с ним ничего не пил, - примирительно сказал он. - Но когда мы смотрели табакерки, мне показалось, что из одной из них поднялся какой-то дымок. И запах был отнюдь не табачный. А Хейз в это время отодвинулся от стола и даже на стуле качнулся назад. Да так, что едва не опрокинулся. Я задержал дыхание, но было поздно. Пока я ничего не чувствую, но уверен, что это был тригаладин. А значит, через двадцать минут я отключусь и перестану что-либо соображать. Поэтому подземкой никто не поедет, возьмем такси. Одно на двоих.  
\- С чего ты взял, что это тригаладин? Т.Р.А.Ш. не стали бы так глупо использовать похищенную секретную разработку. Мы полгода роем, откуда была утечка, а они на рядовой встрече им разбрасываются.  
\- Я не исключаю человеческий фактор. Возможно, Хейз просто самоуверенный кретин, и это его личная инициатива. Очень, кстати, на то похоже. Статуэтки он показывал явно в расчете на то, что я задержусь, и он сможет меня допросить, когда препарат начнет действовать. Но я очень спешил, демонстративно смотрел на часы и ушел раньше, чем меня развезло, и он смог бы ввести вторую дозу. В любом случае теперь ясно, что утечка была из нью-йоркской лаборатории ЦРУ.  
\- Или это была демонстрация, чтобы сбить нас со следа.  
\- Тоже может быть. Ровно с той же долей вероятности. Но что это тригаладин, у меня нет ни малейших сомнений. Когда я вышел от Хейза, а ты еще топтался на улице, я первым делом зашел в туалет и, прошу прощения, высморкался.  
\- Действительно, нецелевое использование уборной, - фыркнул Илья и снова невольно шмыгнул носом.  
\- Тебе бы, кстати, тоже не мешало. Что ты хлюпаешь? Высморкайся и пей уже свой кофе, - Соло силой впихнул стаканчик Илье. - А потом я капнул на платок индикатором, который дал нам Зиверс. И на платке точно были следы препарата.  
Илья чертыхнулся.  
\- По крайней мере, мы знаем, что это за дрянь, - легкомысленно заметил Соло.  
\- Иди вызывай такси, - ответил Илья.

***  
\- “Фламинго”, 31-я улица, - бросил Соло в переговорное устройство водителю и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
\- Береги меня, Большевик, - со смешком сказал он и закрыл глаза. С лица его медленно уходило обычное язвительное выражение. Курякин стиснул зубы.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал он под нос. Но было непохоже, что Ковбой его слышит.

Соло всю дорогу молчал, с потерянным видом смотрел в окно, провожая взглядом каждый столб и каждого пешехода. Безропотно вышел из автомобиля, застыл в холле. В лифте он неуверенно провел рукой вдоль панели с кнопками, потом поднес пальцы к лицу.  
Илья тоже молчал, только направлял его, легонько подталкивая.  
В номере Курякин кивнул в сторону дивана, Соло все так же молча сел, закрыл глаза и спустя минуту уже спал.  
Илья взял телефонный аппарат, вытянул, насколько хватило, провод и закрылся в ванной. На секретность он решил наплевать, ввиду серьезности ситуации, и позвонил по открытой линии. Спустя несколько минут и десяток переключений его соединили с аналитическим отделом.  
\- Состав проверенный, - уверенно сообщил аналитик. - Зиверс утверждает, что действие его полностью обратимо и ограничено по времени.  
Илья облегченно выдохнул и понадеялся, что человек на том конце провода знает, о чем говорит.  
\- Но есть отдельные...тонкие моменты. Сейчас, на первой стадии действия препарата, у него наблюдается депрессивное гипокинетическое состояние, обусловленное недостатком стимулирующих трансмиттеров.  
Илья поднял глаза к потолку и вздохнул.  
\- Он был полностью дезориентирован, а сейчас заснул - подытожил он. - Вы это имели в виду?  
\- Да, и после пробуждения должна наступить вторая стадия, противоположная. Активность мозга резко возрастет, состояние станет близким к маниакальному. Пациент… то есть мистер Соло будет лихорадочно пытаться заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся на месте утерянных воспоминаний. По сути, он будет восстанавливать свою личность, выстраивая и отметая версии одну за другой, создавая ложные воспоминания - так называемые конфабуляции. Образовавшаяся на месте воспоминаний пустота вкупе с некоторым умственным возбуждением может привести к тревожности, паническим атакам, приступам отчаяния или ярости. Мозг пациента попытается заполнить эту пустоту самостоятельно, генерировав фиктивные воспоминания. Самые причудливые и фантастические, учитывая его возбужденное состояние. Это может быть очень энергозатратно и утомительно как для него, так и для окружающих. Возможно, стоит его изолировать на какое-то время и ввести блокатор дофамина.  
\- Предлагаете мне накачать его галоперидолом? - хмыкнул Илья.  
\- Если понадобится. Или же просто немного помогите мистеру Соло. Предоставьте ему как можно больше фактов его биографии, чтобы он смог составить цельную картину и не изводил себя и вас поисками утерянных воспоминаний.  
\- Это замечательно, только вот я не в курсе большей части его биографии, - хмуро пробурчал Илья.  
\- Ну так придумайте что-нибудь! В его нынешнем состоянии он уцепится за любую более или менее связную версию и точно не будет ловить вас на вранье, а недостающее домыслит сам. Просто постарайтесь избегать слишком уж явных нестыковок, а к деталям он вряд ли станет придираться. Вам нужно продержаться часов пять-шесть, потом память должна вернуться. После того, как кончится действие препарата, эта вымышленная личность с фальшивой биографией исчезнет за ненадобностью.  
Илья замер, озаренный внезапной идеей.

***  
Закончив разговор, Курякин вернулся в комнату. Ковбой спал, его голова сползла по спинке дивана, шея была неестественно вывернута - наверняка затечет за время сна. Илья, помедлив секунду, забросил ноги напарника на диван, подсунул ему под голову валик. И, окинув взглядом картину, стащил с ног Соло туфли, не вписывающиеся в общую идиллию этой сцены.  
\- Плед искать не стану, Ковбой, извини, - пробормотал Илья себе под нос, накинул на плечи пальто и вышел на балкон. В комнате было, по его ощущениям, слишком душно. В такси он успел согреться, и сейчас морозный воздух бодрил, прояснял мысли. Илья уселся в неудобное низковатое кресло и стал обдумывать детали зарождающегося плана. Эта мысль нравилась ему все больше и больше. Совесть колола острыми спицами, когда он вспоминал Соло, растирающего ему замерзшие пальцы и сующего в руки стакан с кофе. Но память тут же услужливо подбрасывала лишние сорок минут в вентиляции “Кларидж-отеля”, турецкие бани, которые Соло во время стамбульской миссии покидал с таким видом, будто делал Курякину личное одолжение, и “икра должна быть крупной”, и все случаи, когда из-за нежелания напарника поступиться личным комфортом Курякину приходилось тянуть на себе самую неприятную часть миссии.  
Нет, черт возьми, небольшая дезинформация пойдет ему только на пользу. Ведь неплохой же парень, если отбросить все эти буржуазные замашки, капризы и прихоти.  
Илью начало знобить, и он вернулся в комнату. Позднее ничем, кроме как температурным бредом, он свой план объяснить не мог. Но в тот момент идея казалась ему гениальной.

***  
Соло заворочался, открыл глаза и начал озираться по сторонам.  
\- А, очнулся, - по-русски сказал Илья, - хорошо. Ты как, в порядке?  
Соло неуверенно потер шею, помотал головой.  
\- Коль?! - уже настойчивее переспросил Курякин. - Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - неуверенно ответил Соло тоже по-русски. Акцент был сильный, но, если консультант был прав, Наполеона в его нынешнем состоянии это не должно было смутить.  
\- Тебя этот мужик, с которым ты встречался, вырубил каким-то препаратом, - напомнил Илья. - Ты что последнее помнишь?  
\- Последнее? - Соло растерянно взглянул на напарника. В распахнутых глазах плескалось искреннее недоумение. - Ничего...вообще ничего не помню.  
\- Так… Курякин встал, прошелся по комнате взад-вперед. - А если не из последнего?  
Соло пожал плечами.  
\- Меня как зовут? - продолжал настаивать Курякин. Соло смотрел на него в упор секунд тридцать, потом отвел взгляд и молча покачал головой. Илья успел почувствовать угрызения совести, но вспомнил лишний час в переулке на ледяном ветру - и придавил неуместный порыв.  
\- Я Илья Курякин, твой напарник, - напомнил он. - А ты?...  
\- Ко… Николай? - неуверенно предположил Наполеон.  
Илья кивнул.  
\- Николай Соловьев, агент советской разведки. Последний год мы вместе работаем на международную организацию А.Н.К.Л. Сейчас мы на задании. Находимся в гостинице в Нью-Йорке, ждем дальнейших указаний руководства. В подробности задания я тебя, учитывая твое состояние и уровень секретности, посвящать не буду. Просто ждем и отдыхаем. И попытайся хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, - бросил Илья через плечо. Он старался не смотреть Соло в лицо, не уверенный, что сумеет совладать с мимикой и не выдаст себя.  
\- Я… помню, как отель выглядит. И где он… 31-я улица? Город я, кажется, помню.  
Илья нахмурился. По идее, Соло должен был забыть и топографию Нью-Йорка тоже.  
\- Тебя в нью-йоркских операциях и в вашингтонских часто задействовали, потому что ты ориентируешься здесь лучше остальных, и язык знаешь как родной.  
\- Кажется, я думаю по-английски, - пробормотал Соло.  
\- Ты билингв, - кивнул Илья. - У тебя отец работал в посольстве в Вашингтоне, ты в Америке вырос.  
\- Тогда понятно, - отозвался Наполеон, - это многое объясняет.  
Акцент у него, кстати, становился все менее заметным, а русская речь - все более беглой и правильной.  
\- Ладно, Ковбой, - поспешил закруглить разговор Илья, - отдыхай и вспоминай, а я пока займусь отчетом.  
\- Ковбой? - изогнул бровь Наполеон. - это мое прозвище?  
\- Ну да, Ковбой. Потому что выпендриваешься и пижонишь, как персонаж вестернов. И еще Соло. Производное от фамилии. И потому что любишь в одиночку работать. Индивидуалист, - не удержался от подколки Илья.  
\- Видимо, тлетворное буржуазное влияние? - поддержал шутливый тон Соло.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Курякин. - Вижу, что тебе лучше.  
\- Кажется, я вспомнил кое-что,- деловито сказал Ковбой спустя пару минут. Все это время он расхаживал по комнате взад-вперед, маяча перед глазами напарника. В глазах у Курякина от этого неприятно рябило, а еще начала болеть голова и, кажется, поднималась температура. Видимо, два с лишним часа на холоде прошли не бесследно.  
\- Тот человек, с которым я встречался, был ирландец - рыжеволосый, полный, с плохими зубами.  
\- Он был типичным англосаксом - худым, бесцветным. И с голливудской улыбкой, - вздохнул Курякин. - Перестань, Коль, это в тебе препарат сейчас говорит. Аналитики предупредили, что ты наверняка будешь себе всякие небылицы придумывать.  
\- Так ты уже говорил с аналитиками? Когда? Пока я спал? - Соло так и фонтанировал энергией.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Значит, не рыжий… - Соло на минуту присел на диван и задумался, потом вскочил.  
\- Хейз! Его фамилия Хейз!  
Илья ошарашенно смотрел на напарника.  
\- И я успел увидеть, где у него второй сейф! Тот, ради которого все затевалось! Нужно пойти и забрать документы, там работы на пять минут. Который час? Наверняка он уже закрыл магазин!  
\- И все это так же верно, как то, что Хейз рыжий ирландец с плохими зубами, - скептически заметил Илья.  
\- Окно в комнате, где сейф, не стандартное, а “половинка”, - выдал Соло. Илья осекся: действительно, одно из окон магазина было маленьким, как бы урезанным - из-за примыкавшей к стене наружной пристройки.  
\- Из него видна витрина кофейни. Там Санта, олени… Четыре оленя, а должно быть восемь, и Рудольф был без красного носа… так, я отвлекся.  
\- Вот он,”проверенный” препарат, - проворчал Илья, - даже память толком не может отшибить. Хотя ты как-то упоминал, что специально тренировал и тренируешь память. Может, из-за этого вышла осечка с полной амнезией.  
\- Я еще что-то о себе рассказывал? - Ковбой смотрел жадно и доверчиво, без своей фирменной усмешки, и Илья в очередной раз проклял свою затею.  
\- Я не так много знаю о тебе, - качнул головой Курякин. - Мы работаем вместе год, но ты всегда был скрытным.  
Соло разочарованно отвернулся.  
\- Хорошо, - после паузы сказал Курякин. - Похоже, все именно так. Нарисуй, где находится сейф.  
Соло быстро набросал план магазина, отметил расположение сейфа, подробно описал систему замков. Передавая Илье карандаш, он коснулся его руки и присвистнул:  
\- Эй, да у тебя жар! Градуса сто три, не меньше! Похоже, ты подхватил грипп.  
Илья, который и сам уже чувствовал, что температура поднялась под сорок, все же не удержался и поправил:  
\- Считай по Цельсию, Ковбой.  
\- Спорим, ты сейчас хотел добавить “Ты не в Америке”, - фыркнул Соло, но тут же посерьезнел. - Ты и вправду собрался идти с температурой?  
\- Это не грипп, обычная простуда. Я всегда так болею. Несколько часов высокая температура - и потом я в порядке. К утру все будет нормально. И это мне не помешает.  
\- Перестань, я схожу один. Я помню, что нужно сделать, и Нью-Йорк я тоже помню. Это же в районе 207 Авеню, верно?  
\- Верно, но никуда ты не пойдешь. Я сейчас еще раз позвоню аналитикам и передам всю твою информацию. А дальше мы сделаем так, как решат в Центре. Слишком много неучтенных факторов, чтобы действовать без подстраховки.  
\- А про свою простуду ты собираешься стыдливо умолчать? Не так ли, мой самоотверженный друг?  
Соло уже очень сильно напоминал себя обычного, и Илья не удивился бы, услышь он привычное “мой безнадежно советский друг”. Но, кажется, вброшенная дезинформация надежно прижилась в одурманенном мозгу Ковбоя, и он действительно считал себя советским агентом Николаем Соловьевым.  
\- Простуда мне никак не помешает, - решительно сказал Илья, подтягивая к себе телефон и снова уходя с ним в ванную. - Извини, ничего личного, но при тебе говорить не стану. Мало ли, какими сюрпризами сейчас твоя башка начинена.  
Соло дернулся что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
Аналитики предсказуемо порекомендовали Курякину идти одному (про температуру тот действительно умолчал), предварительно дав напарнику дозу препарата, снимающего возбуждение мозга. Если бы Соло проспал до конца действия тригаладина, это было бы идеально, но Илья сомневался, что этот план выполним.  
Когда Курякин вышел из ванной и с досадой брякнул на столик телефонный аппарат, Соло лежал на диване, отвернувшись к стене, но поза его была отнюдь не расслабленной. Он напоминал сжатую пружину и, услышав, что дверь открылась, сразу вскочил.  
\- Сейчас ты спустишься в лобби, встретишься там с кем-то, и тебе передадут какое-то дерьмо. Ты это дерьмо мне вколешь, вырубишь меня и уйдешь на задание. Так?  
Курякин, который именно так собирался поступить, неопределенно дернул плечом.  
\- А потом ты провалишь задание, потому что температура у тебя поднимется еще выше, ты налажаешь с сигнализацией, и некому будет тебя оттуда вытащить. Давай я хотя бы в такси за углом подожду.  
“Так ты и подождешь, - подумал Илья, - потащишься же следом!”  
\- Как я тебя могу взять, когда ты настолько не в себе, что считаешь себя советским агентом Соловьевым? - в отчаянии брякнул он.  
Соло замер на полуслове.  
\- Что ты мне лапшу на голову вешаешь?  
\- На уши, - автоматически поправил Илья.  
\- Да, надо язык подтянуть, а то говорю уже, как иностранец, - самокритично признал Соло.  
\- Я тебя обманул, - пошел ва-банк Илья. - Ты мой напарник по А.Н.К.Л, но не Соловьев. Ты американец Наполеон Соло, агент ЦРУ.  
\- А еще тебе аналитики сказали, что если ты меня окончательно дезориентируешь, то препарат подействует быстрее, - все тем же обличающим тоном продолжил Соло. - Я думаю по-русски…  
\- Сорок минут назад ты думал по-английски.  
\- С чего ты взял? Я думаю по-русски, у меня нет акцента…  
\- У меня тоже нет русского акцента, - сказал по-английски Илья. Соло поморщился.  
\- Но у меня-то его действительно нет!  
Курякин вздохнул. Он уже понял, что легко не будет, но всю бездну последствий своей “хорошей идеи” начал осознавать лишь сейчас.  
\- Посчитай на пальцах, - велел он, - до десяти.  
Соло начал разгибать пальцы, потом понял и зло махнул рукой.  
\- Вспомни хоть одну русскую колыбельную.  
Соло открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
\- Что, только английские вспоминаются?  
\- У меня нянька была негритянка. Я ее точно помню. Как зовут - не помню, а вот лицо - да.  
\- Конечно, конечно, у каждого сотрудника советского посольства был целый штат негритянской прислуги, - язвительно поддакнул Курякин, - и это только приветствовалось.  
\- Пошел ты на х**! - в сердцах бросил в ответ советский агент Соловьев.  
\- Ну? Ну, развей свою мысль! - саркастически подначил Илья.  
И “Соловьев”, к его удивлению, мысль развил, распространив ее во времени и пространстве, а также усугубив генеалогическим исследованием. Да так удачно, что Курякину осталось только уважительно присвистнуть.  
\- Силён, - признал он. - Ну, тогда еще продолжи стишок. “Идет бычок…”  
\- И на бочок! - победоносно сказал Соло и бросил на напарника торжествующий взгляд. - Верно же?  
\- Верно, - обреченно сказал Илья. Он уже понял, что никакие факты не смогут прошибить эту железную, подкрепленную тригаладином уверенность.  
***  
Илья вернулся в номер и положил на стол упаковку с препаратом.  
\- Не надо, - быстро сказал Соло. Он стоял, отвернувшись к окну.  
\- Если я просто попрошу тебя остаться в номере, ты же все равно потащишься за мной, - горько сказал Илья. - А там тебя накроет еще разок, ты решишь, что ты агент Моссад или террорист из ИРА…  
\- С чего бы вдруг? - усомнился Соло. - Не вешай мне больше никакой лапши… на уши. Про Наполеонов и Чингисханов.  
Илья сжал руками виски, с силой потер затылок. Инстинкты подсказывали, что нужно просто вырубить Ковбоя и вколоть ему препарат. Но совесть, и без того уже терзавшая Илью, как лисица спартанского мальчика, вопила во весь голос: не смей!  
\- Ты останешься здесь, - твердо сказал Илья. - Или я скручу тебя и вколю лекарство. Ты. Останешься. Здесь.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Что мне делать, если ты не вернешься к утру? - чужим мертвым голосом спросил Ковбой.  
“К утру тебя здесь не будет, - подумал Илья. - Вернется Наполеон Соло, который дал бы мне честное слово - или целый десяток, - и каждое из них не стоило бы выеденного яйца. А тебе я почему-то верю и так”.  
\- Тебе позвонят, - пообещал он. - Но к утру я вернусь в любом случае.  
Соло кивнул, продолжая смотреть в окно.

***  
Магазин изнутри в точности соответствовал плану, нарисованному Соло. И сейф оказался на том самом месте. И с сигнализацией он лажанул - в точности как предсказывал Соло. Пот заливал глаза, голова слегка покруживалась, деления на магнитной отмычке сливались в смутное пятно, руки ощутимо дрожали. Наполеон Соло, как и предполагал Илья, не ждал его в такси на углу. Нет, он нарисовался на пороге, как только завыла сигнализация, оттеснил Илью от дверцы сейфа, довернул трещотку на отмычке на недостающий оборот и распахнул дверцу. Илья быстро запихнул во внутренний карман куртки стопку документов и бросился к порогу вслед за напарником.  
Вспыхнул свет, на мгновение ослепив. На сетчатке отпечатался силуэт в дверном проеме, пистолет, направленный в голову Соло. Илья прыгнул. Под руками и коленями хрустнуло. Выстрел грохнул, но как-то приглушенно.  
Его рванули за куртку на спине. Илья встал, подчиняясь этому движению. Хейз лежал, на полу расплывалась красная лужица. Илья прикоснулся к его шее. Пульса не было. Соло дотянулся до выключателя, погасил свет.  
\- Он руку вывернул в падении, так что упал на пистолет в момент выстрела, - сказала темнота голосом напарника. - Нашумели… ну да ладно. Идем. Бумаги все у тебя?  
Илья кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, в номере в аптечке хотя бы аспирин есть, - пробормотал Соло. - На тебя смотреть страшно.  
Говорил он, как машинально отметил Курякин, все еще по-русски.  
\- Темно же. Вот и не смотри, - произнес Илья вслух.

***  
В номере все осталось так же, как помнил Илья: лежала на журнальном столике упаковка с лекарством, неаккуратной бухтой змеился по полу вытянутый из-за тумбочки телефонный шнур. Только чемодан Соло был вытащен из шкафа, а через спинку стула был переброшен его пиджак. Видимо, Ковбой собирался в спешке. Обычно он ревниво следил за своей одеждой, педантично убирая ее от постороннего взгляда. Или же Николай Соловьев привык более беспечно относиться к вещам. Илья повесил пиджак в шкаф, задвинул чемодан. Соло прошел в ванную, принес из аптечки аспирин и стакан с водой. Илья безропотно выпил таблетки и сел в кресло.  
Соло опустился на диван, покрутил в руках коробку с ампулами успокоительного и бросил ее на колени Илье.  
\- Введешь мне… ну, один миллиграмм. Чтобы какой-то остаток препарата в крови был. Скажем, что ты ходил один. Хейз уже ничего не подтвердит и не опровергнет, таксиста никто не станет искать и допрашивать. Из соседей тоже вряд ли кто-то успел нас сосчитать. Иначе не носить тебе головы.  
\- Не сносить, - машинально поправил Илья. Соло кивнул.  
\- Вряд ли в штабе поверят, что тригаладин на меня не подействовал.  
\- Не подействовал? Вообще-то у тебя амнезия.  
Соло покачал головой.  
\- Была кратковременная потеря памяти, но это длилось не дольше сорока минут. Пока я сидел в номере, я все вспомнил. И детство, и нашу квартиру в Вашингтоне, и московскую квартиру, и родителей…  
Илья смотрел на напарника, онемев от изумления.  
\- И няньку? - наконец вымолвил он, не удержавшись от подколки.  
Соло поморщился:  
\- Нянька это какая-то ерунда… из фильма какого-то, наверное, в памяти застряло. Няньки не было, в сад и школу меня водил сотрудник посольства - его Николай звали, как меня. А на лето меня отправляли к деду с бабкой, у них была ферма недалеко от Москвы. Они держали бычков ангусской породы...  
Илья терпеливо пережидал этот поток откровений, отгоняя от внутреннего взора картинку, на которой стадо лоснящихся черных ангусов красовалось на фоне пятнистых подмосковных буренок, а дедушка Ковбоя, оседлав мустанга, с кольтом у бедра объезжал свои владения, отгоняя койотов и особо настырных пионеров.  
\- А про нашу совместную работу ты что-нибудь помнишь? - спросил он.  
Соло задумался.  
\- Вообще-то я далеко не все вспомнил, - признался он наконец. - С прошлым легче. А вот недавнее время… пробелов еще очень много. Но стоит сконцентрироваться - и все возвращается. Просто не сразу, а частями. Из последнего помню, как нас отзывали в Москву весной, ты еще меня в гости приглашал…  
\- На ферму? - снова не удержался Илья.  
\- Почему на ферму? - изумился Соло. - Проверяешь? У тебя квартира совсем рядом с центром, из окон Кремль виден.  
\- А из вашего окошка только улица немножко, - пробормотал под нос Илья, которого вполне устраивала его квартира на Соколе, но кремлевские звезды из ее окон не были видны ни в какой бинокль.  
\- И все-таки зачем ты пошел за мной сегодня? Обещал же не ходить, - поспешил он сменить щекотливую тему.  
\- Обещал. - Ковбой внезапно посерьезнел, даже губу прикусил, а между бровями залегла морщинка. - И не собирался идти, раз уж пообещал. Но когда ты уходил, у тебя уже жар был нешуточный, и наверняка к ночи стало бы еще хуже. Сначала я решил, что ты знаешь что делаешь. Но потом представил, как ты там пытаешься совладать с сейфом в этом состоянии. Я бы вряд ли справился. А по сейфам все-таки из нас двоих я лучший специалист.  
Илья слушал и не верил. Сейчас он почти жалел, что ему больше не придется работать вдвоем с Колей Соловьевым - пижоном и мажором, которого наверняка разведка держит на коротком поводке за какие-то старые грешки. Но Соловьев - хотя он почти такой же самодовольный засранец, как его американский близнец Наполеон Соло, - способен поставить себя на место напарника. Посочувствовать ему. Прикрыть его перед начальством, пусть даже ради этого придется перетерпеть неудобство и пойти на уступки. Хотя… стаканчик с горячим кофе, теплые пальцы напарника, растирающие его онемевшую от холода кисть… Возможно, у близнецов было чуть больше общего, чем мог предположить Илья.  
\- Ничего мы инсценировать не будем, - решительно сказал он. - Хотя за предложение спасибо. Не стоит вранье громоздить одно на другое. Напишу все как есть. С тебя вообще спроса никакого, ты был под веществами. А я переоценил свои возможности, мне и отвечать. Нужно было просто передать информацию в центр и не рыпаться.  
Соло смотрел, прищурившись.  
\- Уверен? Не полетит голова?  
\- Это не самый большой прокол за мою карьеру. Бывало и похуже.  
\- Удивительно, что ты это сказал.  
Илья пожал плечами.  
\- Всякое случалось. Я все-таки живой человек, а не...  
\- ...статуя Дейнеки, - по-английски закончил его фразу Ковбой.  
Илья оторопело смотрел на него. Соло, оборвав речь на полуслове, вдруг начал смеяться - сначала беззвучно, потом все громче и громче. Илья растерянно моргнул.  
\- Ох, Большевик, - отсмеявшись, сказал Соло. - Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо!  
\- Так ты...вспомнил? Когда? Аналитики уверяли, что после того, как ты проснешься, вымышленная личность исчезнет без следа.  
\- А она и исчезла. По крайней мере, Соловьевым я себя больше не чувствую, это точно, - хмыкнул Наполеон. - Или аналитик утверждал, что я и помнить ничего не буду о случившемся?  
Илье захотелось то ли провалиться на этаж ниже, то ли спрятаться за штору. Как там Соло характеризовал Хейза? "Самоуверенный кретин"? Это он, Илья Курякин, самоуверенный кретин!  
\- Нет, не утверждал, - признался он.  
Соло усмехнулся.  
\- Вспомнил я, когда ты ушел. Заняться мне было нечем, и я уснул на диване. А после пробуждения… - Соло покрутил головой. - После пробуждения я сначала очень хотел тебя придушить. А потом мне стало смешно. А потом я представил, как ты копаешься в замке сейфа, с этим твоим жаром и ознобом. И мне как-то расхотелось смеяться. И я решил, что черт с ним, с обещанием. И поехал следом.  
\- А почему не сказал ничего, ломал комедию?  
\- Можешь считать это ответной местью. Ну и, кроме того, хотелось еще на тебя такого посмотреть.  
\- Какого? - не понял Илья.  
\- Ты разговаривал, как человек с человеком, с Соловьевым своим! Ты его перестал за шахматную фигуру держать, за винтик в своем “Вальтере”. И сам, как оказалось, можешь по-человечески себя вести. Наполеона Соло ты бы слушать не стал, скрутил бы и силой ввел препарат. Возможно, это было бы профессионально верным решением, но поверь, я благодарен, что ты этого не сделал.  
Илья отвернулся к окну и тут же некстати вспомнил, как несколько часов назад Соло, точно так же отвернувшись и не глядя, просил не колоть ему нейролептик. Уши горели - и отнюдь не из-за температуры. То ли аспирин подействовал, то ли организм решил продемонстрировать все свои резервы и возможности, но чувствовал он себя вполне уже нормально. От вечернего озноба и дурноты не осталось и следа.  
\- Извини, - выдавил он. - Это была плохая идея. Насчет Соловьева. Я не должен был.  
\- Да, Большевик, за тобой должок, - как ни в чем ни бывало, подхватил Соло. - Шутка получилась нехорошая. Но знаешь, - он шагнул навстречу. Илья в этот момент как раз решил, что хватит уже прятаться и сверлить взглядом занавески, повернулся - и они едва не столкнулись.  
Соло крепко прихватил Курякина за рукав и не позволил отшатнуться.  
\- Но знаешь что, Большевик, - доверительно сообщил он, - я даже в какой-то мере рад, что ты сотворил эту глупость.  
\- Почему? - удивился Илья.  
\- Да потому что раньше ты не делал глупостей.  
Илья недоверчиво вздернул бровь.  
\- Раньше ты допускал просчеты. А это была обычная дурацкая, качественная такая глупость. Месть за то, что я не спешил освободить тебя с поста, а рассматривал статуэтки. В тебе говорила обида. Но вот поверь, мой... друг (не “советский друг”, - машинально отметил Илья), на этот раз я действительно не мог уйти раньше. Хейз тянул время. И если бы наблюдатели ТРАШ присутствовали рядом...  
\- Не было никого, - буркнул Курякин.  
\- ...то мой внезапный уход спугнул бы их, и твоя часть работы оказалась бы напрасной. Так что на сей раз моя совесть чиста.  
\- А в Париже тебя тоже совесть не беспокоила? И в Стамбуле?  
\- Нет, Большевик. Не беспокоила. Потому что если бы что-то было не в порядке, и мой напарник оказался бы живым человеком, а не роботом, он бы наверняка дал мне знать, что не все идет как надо.  
\- Можно подумать, я не говорил.  
\- А что ты говорил? “В вентиляции у меня затекла нога, и это поставило миссию под угрозу”? “Твоя любовь к роскоши выглядит просто неприлично”? “Мы здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться, Ковбой”? Где здесь ты, во всех этих сентенциях?  
Соло перевел дыхание, и Илья отметил, что говорит тот с нехарактерной для него запальчивостью и горячностью. Словно и вправду задет за живое.  
\- С Соловьевым своим ты бы тоже так разговаривал?  
Илья, который слушал и не верил своим ушам, возразил:  
\- Соловьев бы себя так и не вел.  
И понял, что они обсуждают несуществующего агента Соловьева как живого человека. Причем Соло - с какой-то даже ревностью.  
\- Ой ли? - скептически фыркнул Наполеон. - Точно не вел бы?  
\- Если бы начал, я бы ему в морду дал, - по-русски буркнул Илья.  
\- Колю не трожь, - моментально (и тоже по-русски) отреагировал Ковбой.  
Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.


End file.
